Remains to be Seen
Internet Season: 2 Episode: 49 Production Number: 222 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac Jeff Biancalana David Winn Alan Lau Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: Internet Season 2 Previous Episode: Hello Dolly Next Episode: Stealing the Spotlight "Remains to be Seen" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Starring roles *Lumpy *Flippy Featuring roles *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Handy *Nutty *Sniffles *Russell *Petunia *The Mole *Lifty and Shifty *Mime *Numerous generic tree friends HTF's Episode Description Our most recent Halloween episode was shown for the first time at a San Francisco Tower Records in-store event. The creators and animators met with fans, answered questions, held trivia contests and showed episodes on a big screen. It was a lot of fun and we all at tons of candy afterwards! This is a fun tribute to zombies and the creators had a great time making this show. Plot The Happy Tree Friends are trick-or-treating when they come across a road where Flippy is driving his truck, carrying nuclear waste in the back. As Flippy stops the truck and waits for them to pass, the car backfires, giving off a sound similar to a gunshot. Flippy gets scared and jumps to the floor, only to come up flipped out. In this state, he stomps on the gas pedal and crashes into a tree, killing himself along with all the other tree friends. Later, after fitting all the Happy Tree Friends into graves, Lumpy the grave-digger sighs with relief that his job is done. Then he notices that one of Nutty's legs is sticking out of his grave. Lumpy buries him under a pile of dirt, but then he sees all the Happy Tree Friends rise from their graves as zombies! Quickly, he grabs a lawn-mower and shreds Russell, Lifty, Shifty and several Generic Tree Friends. However, he is suddenly stopped. He looks down to see that two green hands are holding the mower and out pops the face of Flippy, still flipped out, even after his death. Flippy jumps at Lumpy and bites down on his arm, causing it to fall off. Lumpy runs into a nearby toolshed, shrieking in terror. We now see that Flippy has no lower body, so he rips Handy in half at the waist and steals his lower body, using Handy's intestines as suspenders to keep the two halves together. Lumpy looks around the toolshed for a weapon and smiles when his eyes come upon a chainsaw and a leaf-blower. Making the less obvious choice, Lumpy comes back out with a leaf-blower put on as a replacement for his missing arm. He jabs the air in front of Flippy's face, but Flippy is unamused. He jumps Lumpy to the ground, and Lumpy closes his eyes, ready for certain death. When he opens them, he sees that the leaf-blower is stuck in Flippy's eye, and it is swelling his brain up. This attracts the attention of the zombies, who gather around. Lumpy quickly takes the leaf-blower off his arm and runs away. Toothy bites down on Flippy's growing brain, causing a gigantic explosion which kills and re-buries all of the zombies (except for The Mole) and replaces the tomb stones in their proper positions. Lumpy lies on his back, the ripped off hand resting on his breast. Suddenly the hand becomes zombified and attacks Lumpy, attempting to tear out his heart. Lumpy manages to remove the hand from his chest and examine it. The arm comes back to life, however, and punches him out cold. Moral "Live and let Live!" Deaths #Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, The Mole, Russell, Lifty, Shifty and Mime are killed when Flippy (who also dies) runs over them with his truck carrying nuclear waste bins and crashes into a tree. They are revived as zombies, then Russell, Lifty and Shifty are mowed by Lumpy. The others die when Lumpy explodes zombified Flippy's brain. #Numerous Generic Tree Friends are also killed in the crash. Lumpy mows several of them, and the others die in the brain explosion. Goofs #Normally when Flippy goes insane, his eyes turn yellow. This time they were blue (they are the same color when he is a zombie). #The direction of Lumpy's antlers changes frequently throughout the episode. #Even though Lumpy lost an arm to Flippy, he is seen with both arms in tact as he runs into the tool shed. Further, Lumpy lost his left arm to Flippy, but his left arm is still attached to his body when he is in the tool shed. Trivia *Lumpy attaching a leaf-blower to his missing arm is a reference to the 1987 comedy-horror movie, Evil Dead II. In the movie, Bruce Cambell's character loses his hand and attaches a chainsaw to his arm. Category:Episodes